


Be the Very Best

by TheGodWith5Yen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Adding characters as I go lol, Gen, Kanto Region, Pokemon AU, alola region, i should be doing other things, its that time of the year were this happens instead of other things lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGodWith5Yen/pseuds/TheGodWith5Yen
Summary: Sara Lance is on a journey to be the best Pokemon trainer in the world. Her and about every other person she meets along the way.





	1. Twelve Years Old and Ready To Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @icedvulpix on tumblr

There was a brief pause, everyone holding their breath as they watched. Sara leaned forward in her seat, her knees hitting the back of Laurel's head, who was sitting in front of her with Ollie practically in her lap. Laurel didn't even turn back to scowl at her- that's how good this battle was.

Sara was secretly rooting for the opponent, Cat Grant, the champion of the Hoenn region. She and her Pokemon held an elegance aura that followed them in both battle and competition. Sara watched all of her competitions and battles that showed on the 'vision.

Of course, everyone else here was rooting for Robert Queen, Ollie's Dad and champion of the Kanto region. Yeah, Mr. Queen was sort of nice and everything when he wasn't around having awkward conversations with Sara's Dad when Ollie and Laurel snuck out, but Sara couldn't help but root for Cat.

It was plain fact that Cat's the strongest Pokemon master to date. Possibly. This was the first time in years champions decided to make a show out of a battle.

On screen of the 'vision, Cat's Milotic and Mr. Queen's Charzard swayed, each tired, but not ready to back down quite yet.

"Your dad's gonna lose Ollie." Sara announced, as Charzard stumbled back a step to dodge an attack. "Milotic had the type advantage and Cat has better strategy, no matter how good you're r dad is at bluffing."

"Sara," Her Dad, Quentin, huffed out, sounding slightly like a laugh.

Sara rolled her eyes, her knee once again hitting Laurel's big head. "You know it's true Daddy!"

Quentin didn't say another word, maybe he was, but Sara didn't know because the next moment-

Smoke cleared up on the battle grounds and-

"Milotic is the one left standing! Champion Cat Grant of the Hoenn region, the Queen of Competition, has won!" The announcer yelled over the screams of however much people were sitting, standing, screaming, at the battle stadium.

Cat smirked out the camera before giving a shake of her blonde hair and calling Milotic back to her pokeball. They watched as Cat and Mr. Queen shook hands, mildly smiling at the other. Anyone watching would think they were both pleasant, alright with the outcome of the battle.

But Sara, and everyone else in this room, knew Robert Queen was mad at the loss. It was in the crinkle around his eyes, the way his smile was a tad too tight.

"Great. Sara, you jinxed him," Ollie groaned out. His little Rowlet hooted in his arms, as of agreeing with him. Sara stuck her tongue out at the little Pokemon.

"Cat Grant is just that good!" Sara exclaimed. "Right? I bet Daddy agrees with me."

"Whoa there, lets not bring me into this." Her dad raised his hands up as if in surrender. "They both fought their best. And that's all that matters."

Oliver snorted, a little pellet of food in his fingers that he probably fished out of his pockets. Boys were gross like that. He held it out towards Rowlet, who softly pecked it out of his hands, avoiding accidentally biting his fingers.

"The point of a battle," Ollie said as he kissed the top of Rowlet's round head, "is to be the very best."

Sara and Laurel both groaned. This was something they have heard repeatedly from Ollie. Especially since he caught Rowlet and decided to possibly take his father's mantle.

"You know what Ollie?" Sara grinned, bringing her face up close to his. She ignored Rowlet, who was trying to get a lock of her hair into his mouth.

"What?" Ollie did that boy thing that made all his smelly breath wash over her face. Ew.

Sara pushed his face away, "I'm going to be surpass you, even after you think you're the best of the best."

"Well." Ollie grinned, for a second looking cute, a lock of his long blonde hair stuck near his lips. Sara could see what Laurel saw in a boy like him. If she squinted hard enough. "You can try, but, I am two years older, so you'll have to work hard."

"Ollie," Laurel said, her tone warning. Her boyfriend fixed his hair, eyes back on the 'vision. Sara and her big sister made eye contact. "I believe in you," Laurel mouthed, turning back to watch as some smaller battles began.

Sara had just said that on a whim, to take Ollie's mind away from his dad and how angry he would be once he came back home in a few days. Also to annoy him, because that was always fun.

She didn't think that those words would be something, when she grew older, that she would cling to.


	2. Eighteen and Traveling With a Friend

"Boo, you suck," Sara drawled out, petting her Eevee that was curled up on her lap. "I can't believe you're staying here instead of going to the Alola trip with us."

"Unlike you and Oliver, I have school and responsibilities." Laurel scratched Eevee's head. "I'll go next time."

Sara's Eevee brought her feet up and began to walk up her stomach settle on her chest. Sara huffed, her boobs being squished in an unpleasant manner, but let it happen.

This year Ollie had invited Sara, Laurel, and Tommy to his annual Alola vacation that he took with Robert. Tommy had declined because his dad said he should stay and continue his training. Now Laurel said she wasn't going to come because of all the work she had if she wanted to become a lawyer.

"Why even be a lawyer? That's no fun Laurel." Sara had once told her sister when she opted to stay home and study than go watch a live battle in town. "You don't even do anything Pokemon related!"

Laurel had given her little sister an icy look, "Not all of us can travel the world and pretend that the world is perfect."

What was her problem anyway? Thinking she was better than everyone because she was going to do something regular people didn't even think of doing. Now she thought of it, Sara was still a little pissed about that.

"Whatever," she said now, trying to nudge Eevee off her chest so she could breathe a little better. "I'll video chat with you once we find a Pokecenter." Her sister hummed in agreement and left the room.

~~~~

They would be gone for a week. Sara had never been to Alola, but had seen plenty of pictures of the beautiful islands. Oliver's Rowlet was a Alolan Pokemon, usually given as a starter to new trainers.

As Sara packed her bag full of clothes, she whispered to Eevee, wondering if she'd be able to catch any new, cute Pokemon.

"I looked up their Pokedex. They have purple Meowths! And cute little fairy type bird Pokemon that dance! It's the perfect place for an aspiring Coordinator such as myself." As she spoke, Eevee made herself comfortable on top of the stack of clothes Sara had in her suitcase.

Sara rolled her eyes at her Pokemon, but let her be. She glanced at the clock hanging on her wall. Her dad bought it for her when she was still five- it was bright pink with little paintings of pink Pokemon on the side. She remembered how she cried for five minutes, sniffling and snuffling, before he finally bought it.

It was nearly time to go. Ollie was going to pick Sara up in twenty minutes, take the two hour drive to Vermillion City before they caught a ferry to Akala Island, where they would stay at Hano Resort. Sara had been repeating what would happen in her head for hours.

It wasn't that she was scared. She just never really left the side of the Kanto region she lived on.

She coaxed Eevee out of her bag before closing it and bouncing down the stairs to the living room. Quentin was watching a show on the 'vision, about two princes who met because of their Pokemon were in love, and fell in love themselves. Sara didn't really watch it, but her dad and Laurel discussed it every week ("do you think Jay will marry Angel?" "Of course not Laurel! Something will happen and everybody will be happy- until next season rolls around.").

Eevee, who was happily jumping from stair to stair, rushed past Sara. Her tiny body landed on top of Quentin's large Stoutland, who was laying on the floor near the 'vision. He glanced back at her, but just licked the side of her head as Eevee bit at its fur. The Mightyena cuddling with Quentin huffed as though it was laughing at them.

"Hey Daddy." Sara plopped next to him on the couch. "Where's the rest of your team?"

"Arcanine is currently shedding on my bed and the other three are playing outside. Almost time to leave, huh?" Quentin lowered the volume of the 'vision, turning slightly towards Sara.

"Yup. Ollie should be here soon." Sara hummed under her breath. "I'll take lots of pictures and call every night, so don't worry."

"Can't believe this is the first time I won't be a walk away from my baby girl," her dad chuckled, letting Sara drop her head on his shoulder. One of Sara's hand pet Mightyena's head. Her coarse fur made Sara's skin itch, but she enjoyed it, so Sara wasn't about to stop.

"I know," Sara croaked out. "I really wanted Laurel to come, but... whatever, Ollie and I will have fun."

"Not too much fun." Quentin huffed.

Sara pulled her head back from his shoulder, eyebrows raised in question.

Her father spread out his hands. "What? I had eyes. Oliver is a handsome young man, and him and Laurel are broken up and you're eighteen now."

Sara nearly chocked on her laugh. "Oh my Arceus Dad! Ew, no. Yeah, Ollie is kinda hot, but he isn't my type and he dated Laurel for so long he's more like an older brother. Plus, I'm saving myself for Cat Grant." She added with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Quentin snorted just as Mightyena sneezed. "Bless you, Ena. I thought you were over Cat Grant."

Movement outside the front window caught Sara's eye. She stood up and shook her head as she moved to open the door, "Never."

It took Sara thirteen minutes to leave her house- five minutes of Ollie and her dad small talking before she kissed him goodbye, three to get Eevee away from Stoutland, and five to get Beedrill to stop trying to follow the car out of the driveway.

As they drove down one of the back roads to hit Route 17, Ollie listened to a news channel on the radio. Sara touched the Pokeball connected to her belt. She usually let Eevee out, but she wasn't quite sure how she would behave while traveling, especially with Oliver.

"When do you think your Rowlet will evolve?" She asked over the drone of the radio.

Ollie had started his journey once he turned eighteen, like some kind of 'vision protagonist. Since he began, he caught quite a few Pokemon and beat three gyms.

"Uh," Ollie but his lip and shrugged. "I don't know. Charmeleon evolved a while ago, so I'm surprised Rowlet hasn't. I've had him since I was, what? Thirteen? Guess people are right when they say it takes time."

Everyone had certainly thought Oliver would be further along by now. He had been so determined growing up, to do well, to beat his father. Sara knew he liked to visit clubs, that was a part of the reason Laurel called quits with Ollie. Maybe that was bringing him down.

Sara shrugged, "Who knows? Maybe he'll evolve on his home turf."

~~~~~

They were traveling by Robert Queen's personal yacht. Sara had never been on one, but Ollie had handed her a potion before they stepped on.

"Isn't this for Pokemon?" She asked skeptically, eyebrows raised.

Ollie laughed brightly, "yeah, but I helps with motion sickness."

Sara shrugged, took one more glance of her friends happy face, and downed the whole potion in one go. She nervously kept her hand on Eevee's Pokeball. She caught Oliver's own hand skimming over his six Pokeballs, not exactly a nervous habit, but close enough that it made Sara feel better.

To Alola.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like we all know where this is going.


End file.
